Inside this place is warm
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: While on a holiday trip to London, Luka and Meiko spend a cozy Christmas Eve in their hotel room, then decide to take some quality time for themselves, sharing a nice bath. Lots of fluff and touches of very soft lemon.


Christmas present to a very dear friend, who thought it'd be nice if I shared this little fluff fest online. So if you like it, thank her 8)

The title is a reference to The Neighbourhood's song "Sweater Weather", which, if you'd like to listen to while reading, can be found here : watch?v=RA26uXxh5O0

Personally, I wrote this OS while listening to "Breathe" by Of Verona, so I highly recommend you check it out as well : watch?v=mcC3oU6RagI

Anyway, I hope y'all had the best holidays possible, and hope you enjoy the story !

* * *

For once, snow was falling on Christmas Eve. Looking at it from a cozy hotel room in London had to be one of the most fulfilling experiences in both Luka and Meiko's lives. Empty plates and champagne glasses were still on the dinner table – they would take care of them later. For now, they were too content with sitting across from each other in a candlelit kitchen, a pleasant drowsiness spreading through their bodies, as their legs occasionally brushed. Luka put her hand on Meiko's, fingers intertwining. Their eyes met and they exchanged a warm smile.

\- Merry Christmas, Meiko.

\- You've said it five times already today, remarked Meiko with a lack of her usual mock exasperation.

\- Hmm, are you sure ? Luka hummed in playful disbelief.

\- Yeah, Meiko replied as she lazily swayed their intertwined hands from left to right. You did it first thing in the morning when we woke up... Number two was when you bought me that new _Sherlock_ poster. Number three was when we drank champagne, and…

Meiko's expression shifted into a puzzled frown before she gave up and said :

\- Alright, now was the fourth time. Close enough.

\- Does it bother you ? Luka asked as she held Meiko's hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it with her eyes closed.

\- Not at all, admitted Meiko while gently brushing her girlfriend's hair behind her ear. Merry Christmas to you too, Luka.

Luka gazed at her from under her long pretty lashes, smiling with such tenderness it made Meiko wonder why there were bubbles in her chest when they should have been in her stomach.

\- Any plans left for tonight ? she asked softly. Or should we go to bed ?

\- Why, do you have any suggestions ?

Luka's eyelids seemed heavy, but her grin and the spark in her pupils indicated full wakefulness.

\- I just thought, maybe you'd like to take a bath ? Together ?

Luka's grin widened at Meiko's – rather unconvincing – too-cool-to-care act. Her bare foot brushed her girlfriend's leg surreptitiously for a second, and she noticed, not without a hint of satisfaction, a slight shiver run through Meiko's relaxed body.

\- I'd love to.

The bathroom was not enormous, but it matched the rest of the hotel with it's soft colors and light. Seeing Luka undress was not new- oh, who was Meiko kidding, it would always feel new to her. New and exciting. How could she ever stop marveling at her willowy stature, beautiful curves and _dear god what magic does she use on her hair to make it look so gorgeous... ?_

 _-_ Meiko ? You're staring, remarked an amused Luka much to her girlfriend's embarrassment.

Trying and failing not to blush, Meiko hurried to disentangle herself from the sweater she had frozen halfway through taking off. Soon, the small room vibrated with the rush of water filling the tub, the air getting warmer and mistier around them. As she sneaked a peek on her girlfriend, Meiko caught her looking her up and down intently, and reacted at once :

\- Who's staring now, huh ? she teased in a loud voice, facing her directly.

Luka seemed unaffected as she sent an immediate come-back :

\- Would you be so mean as to stop me from staring at my beautiful girlfriend ?

All the while, she had approached Meiko to circle her arms around her neck, pressing their breasts together, leaving her speechless as a sailor about to be dragged into the ocean by the most sublime of sirens. Eventually, when Meiko managed to string up a few words it was :

\- Fine. But we're both staring then.

Before she could realize the obviousness of her statement, Luka was already chuckling :

\- Of course, love.

Their mouths were unbelievably close and Meiko parted her lips expectantly, but instead Luka pecked her on the nose and bent over to close the tap. Only it was her turn to be caught off-guard when Meiko wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, burying her face in the crook of her neck. The feel of Meiko's body against hers in the steamy bathroom was making her slightly dizzy as she sighed :

\- Thought you weren't the one for hugs ?

\- I'm not. But I'm the one for you, came the reply, muffled by the hair in Meiko's mouth.

\- Pff, I can't argue with that ! Luka laughed softly.

She put her hands on Meiko's forearms and closed her eyes, snuggling into the tight embrace. Despite often claiming the opposite, her girlfriend really was a ball of pure softness, from her round, pillowy breasts, to her childlike wonder towards her favorite fictions, or her pouty lips which had just stopped nibbling her locks in favor of nude shoulder skin…

\- Mm… Meiko. The water's going to cool off if you don't.

Her girlfriend grumbled something along the lines of "You're asking for the impossible" but still let go, turning instead to the tub and dipping a tentative toe into the water.

\- Alrighty, she said after she had unceremoniously taken place in the bath. C'mere and let me wash your hair.

She did not have to ask twice as Luka nested between her legs with a grin. The hotness of the water quickly gained her entire body, making it go limp against Meiko's chest ("- Heeeey, you're heavy. - But you're so soft... - ...Fine."). The bathroom had now gone quiet, but Luka still felt like she could hear the faint rumble of water in her ears. Somehow, Meiko had the same impression, and it almost made her doze off before she shook her head and grabbed Luka's shampoo, which she started spreading over her locks with the air of someone who knows her business. Luka hummed with contentment and rolled her shoulders lazily, relishing the touch of soapy fingers rubbing her scalp in small circles. Meanwhile, Meiko was breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla shampoo, which, together with the ambient wet steam and heaviness was making it hard to keep coherent thoughts. She sensed a faint splash and thoughts abandoned her completely when she felt Luka's hand trailing slowly up and down her thigh. Her hands must have twitched because she heard her girlfriend complain :

\- Hey, careful, I have soap in my eye now !

\- Not my fault, retorted Meiko sheepishly before adding : turn around.

Luka turned slightly and soon plump lips were on her eyelid, kissing the soap away. She blinked several times, looked at Meiko's concerned face and smiled. The next moment, Meiko's mouth was on hers, pulling her into a short surprise kiss. Luka gasped at the unexpected attention and responded more actively when Meiko leaned in for a new kiss, more demanding. The wet hand that had been on Meiko's thigh was now stroking her cheek, and a contented groan left someone's throat to hover amid the mist. Their lips separated, and before Meiko could keep up the niceties Luka put a finger on her mouth and remarked :

\- You're not finished with my hair.

Meiko rolled her eyes but complied :

\- Fine. Pass me the shower.

Luka stood up, slowly, so as to not lose her balance, reached it and turned around. She grinned :

\- You just wanted to take a nice look at my back, admit it.

Meiko seemed to hesitate between "You can't prove that" and "So what if I did ?" and "Well you're staring at my boobs right now.", and in the end simply held out her hand for the shower, looking right up to Luka's face with a defiant smirk. Eyes twinkling with amusement, Luka knelt back down into the bath and bent her head, inviting Meiko to wash off the remaining soap from her cherry pink mane. Warm drops streamed onto her scalp as Meiko's free hand scrubbed thoroughly, until the pleasant rain stopped and Luka raised her head to look at her girlfriend from between long, dripping locks. Meiko was wearing a slight frown, prompting Luka to ask what was the matter.

\- It's just… Your hair. When it's like this you look like a mermaid, or something. And I just look like a plain wet person. It's not fair, she pouted.

\- Aw, don't say that ! exclaimed Luka. Your hair is lovely too. Want me to wash it ?

Meiko's hair was a much quicker affair, so quick in fact it took less than five minutes for her to be all over Luka again, trying to land as many kisses as she could without slipping in the bath.

\- Mei- Haha- Meiko ! Luka was laughing and shaking her head as she held onto the edges of the bath to keep her face above water. Stop that or one of us is going to get hurt.

At that exact moment Meiko lost her footing and fell headfirst onto Luka's belly. Luka tried to suppress her laughter as her girlfriend looked up with the cutest grouchy expression she had ever witnessed.

\- Alright, the bed's more comfortable anyway.

Luka nodded and helped Meiko up, looking forward to clean dry sheets as much as her more demonstrative lover. The following moments were long and passionate, ones that both women wanted to make last and last and last again. Moments like gifts they would make each other as often as possible, be it for a special occasion like this Christmas trip to London, or simply because they could, because it made them feel happy and close and together. And now, outside was one of the most beautiful cities on Earth, and inside they were in a warm bedroom, holding each other tightly as sleep gently carried them off to a tomorrow full of presents that were yet to be made.


End file.
